loupgarou
by Sage1
Summary: Harry Potter is in danger and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have to take a ‘young potion’ so they can be by Harry’s side to protect him and be undetected. The only people who know the new two teenage boys that arrive at Hogwarts are Harry/Gang. The o


Title: loup-garou

Author: Gypsy/Sage

Summary: Harry Potter is in danger and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have to take a _'young potion'_ so they can be by Harry's side to protect him and be undetected. The only people who know the new two teenage boys that arrive at Hogwarts are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and of course the staff. Then when two knew girls come to Hogwarts some creepy things start to happen. This gets Remus and Sirius's warning signals to light up, but each has different reasons. Remus can't help, but wonder why he feels weird when he's around Bethany. Something's wrong with her and Remus plans to find out.

Rating: 15-R

Disclaimers: Harry Potter, Ginger Snaps. 

Spoilers: All characters recognized are from the delightful J.K Rowling and her books known as Harry Potter. Bethany {'B'} and Giselle are mine.

Note: Idea developed from the movie Ginger Snaps. There will be some sayings from the movie in the story. I'll put them in italics though.

Pairings: Remus Lupin/Bethany {'B'} 

Category: Horror/Romance

Song: 'Isobel' by Dido 

**Part One: Bitten**

Bethany Harris looked at herself in the mirror. She had carrot colored hair and two strips of blonde highlights slicing through her bangs. Her eyes were like blue icicles warmed over; surrounded by black coal eyebrows and eyelashes. Doe eyes, as her mother called them. With a slightly curved nose and peach tinted half full lips Bethany had a decent face. Her cheekbones were a little too high and her eyelashes were so long that it felt like miniature angels sweeping across her cheeks whenever she blinked. 

Her waist was extremely tiny. She always got compliments on how perfectly went with her small packed body. Although Bethany had a nice body, her best features are her face and legs. Her legs were perfectly sculpted. 

Tomorrow, Bethany and her sister Giselle were to be shipped off to England to attend a school called Hogwarts. She looked down at their packed bags. Their parents refused to tell them anything except that the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was an old friend of their fathers. Having no say so what so ever the girls clunked up the stairs mumbling under their breathe. 

"B, are you ready?" Came a soft gentle voice.

Bethany jumped a mile high, swept around and whispered harshly to her younger sister. "Giselle! You scared the crap out of me! Gods…"

"Sorry, but if we want to scare the hell out of Eve Cassidy before we leave than we need to get a move on it. You aren't going to wear that are you?" Giselle looked at her sisters' nightgown.

Bethany gave her an are-you-stupid-or-what look. "Of course not."

Bethany reached for the hem lifted and pulled her white cotton nightgown over her head. She snagged a pair of black underwear and a black sports bra. Walking over to her bed, where her outfit lay, she began to put on her gray spandex/cotton pants, and her black long-sleeved turtleneck. Then followed black socks and black Nike tennis shoes. 

Giselle looked at her older sister and smirked. "Talk about full out blackness. A black bra and matching underwear? Maybe we should change pants. "

"No thanks. Put it this way, if somehow we get attached by something and my cloths rip I'll still mesh well with the dark!" Bethany replied.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Please."

Giselle had on basically the same thing except her spandex/cotton pants were black with silver lining. 

Bethany smacked her sides. "Well, lets scoot." 

"Right then." Giselle slowly walked out into the hallway with Bethany trailing. "B, I don't want to go to that stupid school."

Bethany smiled at her younger sister and patted her on the head, then engulfed her in a hug. "Me either, but Dad said it'll be safer there."

They walked out the back door and headed towards the park, which was a block away from Eve's house. 

"Well, it's his own fault for getting mixed up with the wrong people. Why should we have to suffer? It's so morbid that we have to be sent away so we won't get shot or held captive or sliced and diced, or have are heads boiled in acid." 

Bethany sighed heavily. "Or if you don't shut-up…a change of subject is extremely in order." 

Giselle jumped on the banister and slid down to the bottom. Bethany followed. They did this because the stairs squeaked and the whole point of sneaking out was to sneak. 

Bethany looked at Giselle. "Hey no worries. Remember our pact? _Out by sixteen, or die in this scene, together forever._"

Giselle looked at her hand were they had sliced an 'S', signifying 'sixteen', with a knife and had slapped their hands together sealing their pact. 

As they walked up to the park they stopped and gazed down at the 'make believe' dead dog. Bethany had made sure it had looked as much like Eve's dog as possible.

"Okay, take the leg," Bethany motioned to Giselle.

Giselle lifted the leg and a gushing noise followed. "Ewe. It's still warm!"

Sand from the playground that was filled with black-chained swings, wooden logs for climbing, and swirling yellow and orange slides, had gathered on and around the fake blood.

Bethany looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. The moon glowed with a red glaze tinting it. 

"Ssss," Bethany grabbed her stomach in pain. "Damn, I'm raggin. "

Giselle looked at her like she was nuts. 

"You know, the thing that we both dread. The thing that I got for my first time only a week ago?" Bethany spoke and then saw it dawning on Giselle. "Yeah that's it."

"B, your pants!" Giselle cried.

A dark bloodstain had formed in a disoriented circle. "Man oh man, these were favorite pants. Lets go. It's good enough."

The girls turned to go back home when Bethany screamed in pain. Giselle turned to see nothing. Her sister wasn't there.

"B!! B? Bethany where are you? Answer me!" Giselle screamed into the air.

As Giselle heard a scream develop in the air, she turned swiftly towards the woods, which was behind the park.

Cautiously Giselle began walking towards the woods, fear racking through her. 

Just as she reached the beginning of the woods she yelled out. "B?"

Tears formed in her eyes. She could hear agonizing screams. Then, suddenly it stopped.

"Bethany?" Just as Giselle said this she saw her sister dash out from a push screaming and crying in pain.

She was covered in blood. Bethany reached for her sister.

"Run!" she choked out.

Giselle looked at her clothing, or what was left of it. Giselle and Bethany began to run out of the woods. Just then a streak of white lightening dashed in front of Giselle's view. She turned to see that flash of white and saw it sinking its teeth into Bethany's side.

"Aghhh," Bethany screamed. "No, no, get off."

Giselle stood there for a second in shock. Bethany pounded the beast. Giselle, recovering from her shock, ran towards the beast. It lifted Bethany high in the air, she flew and landed back in the beasts mouth with a crunch. Blood squirted out onto Giselle's cheek.

"AHHGH!!" Bethany hollered.

Giselle began beating on the beasts back. It flung around, dropping Bethany and swinging Giselle off. In the time that the beast did this Bethany had time to get up and start running. 

"Come on." Bethany screeched out as she grabbed Giselle.

They dashed out of the woods. Running as fast as they could and feeling that horrid animal behind them, Bethany fell as the pain became overwhelming. 

"Come on B." Giselle lifted her up.

"It hurts." Bethany whispered.

They ran across the street and Bethany fell again. They turned around to see the beast starting to leap towards them. Then all they saw was blood and body parts splattering on the ground as a yellow truck bashed into the animal.

"Get up B." Giselle forced out.

With all her might Bethany lifted herself up and they limped/ran home.

As they got into their bedroom door Bethany collapsed. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. B we have to get you to a doctor." Giselle whispered frantically.

"No, no doctor. I'll be fine."

Giselle gave Bethany an exasperated look. "There is no place right now for your fear of doctor offices to be an issue. You're going to bleed to death." 

"No, Elle look it's healing." Bethany panted out.

Giselle looked in shock as the claw marks that had been slashed on Bethany's shoulders by that animal began to heal. 

"That's unbelievable," Giselle looked in awe. 

Bethany began making hand motions. "D-don't tell Mom and Dad okay?"

"But B!" Giselle argued.

"No, Giselle, I'm serious." Bethany slowly lifted herself up off of Giselle's lap. 

Giselle had sat them on the bed with Bethany's head lying on her lap.

Bethany extended her hand in order to do their handshake. "_Out by sixteen, or die in this scene, together forever." _

Hesitating, Giselle looked up. "B, I don't…"

"Promise me!" Bethany spoke hoarsely. 

Giselle looked into her sixteen year old sister's eyes. Even though Giselle was only one year younger than Bethany, she felt that she was acting the older sister at the moment. 

"_Out by sixteen, or die in this scene, together forever." _Giselle took Bethany's hand. 

They slide, smacked, clapped their hands together into a fist, brought their heads down, and sucked on their thumbs.

"Good girl." Bethany said lightly as she lay back on her bed with Giselle sitting next to her.

"I'm not a dog. I still think we should tell Mom and Dad."

"You can't! You promised!" Bethany jerked up.

Giselle racked her fingers through her hair. "I know."

~~~~~~

"Sirius, are you sure this is the only way?" Remus Lupin asked his very best and old friend.

Sirius looked up from his 'young potion' that he was working on. "I talked it over with Dumbledore. He said it would be too risky to have us there and have Voldemort recognize us. This way we'll still be able to protect Harry and not be recognized. It's genius ness. Look at it this way though; at least we'll be young again. We'll get to prowl for some fresh meet. "

"Oh please Sirius. You can't possibly be thinking…" Remus began to say. "What am I saying, of course you are."

"We can just flirt a little, it's not like we already don't do it though." Sirius lifted a flask up to Remus. "So what do you say Moony, ready to have some fun?"

Remus looked down at the purplish potion. It was the potion that would make them young again. 

Taking a deep sigh Remus said, "Bottoms up!"

~~~~~~~

loup-garou=werewolf in French

~~~~Tiny Teaser for **Part Two:** **The World of Witches and Warlocks**

_{Note: This part is continuing right after part one.}_

The sweet, slightly tangy potion slide down their throats; slightly gagging Sirius said, "I hope this doesn't take too long." 

Remus began feeling changes right away. "Considering how small the amount we took and how fast it's seeming to go, not long." 

Sirius looked down at his hands. They changed right before his eyes, from a pair of slightly aging, freckled hands to clear, strong and slightly rugged hands…


End file.
